


In the Dark it's Treacherous (for possible love interests)

by CatherineParker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Darkness, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Tight Spaces, Trapped, Tropes, doctor mechanic, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: When Raven doesn't show up for her appointment, Abby goes looking for her renegade mechanic and there are just so many reasons why she shouldn't be sending someone else instead, not when Abby is perfectly capable of doing it herself.- or one bad decision leads to another.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

"Raven Reyes!" Abby walks a little further down the deserted corridor, taking in the various metal parts, tools, machinery and a small ladder scattered about on the floor.

 

They are in an operative part of the former Ark stations that has miraculously survived the fall from space with little to no damage. But it is one hosting storage bays and engine rooms rather than crew quarters because of its remote location. It is still needed for the stations core functions or something, Abby muses, otherwise Raven wouldn't be repairing there one thing or another.

 

The mechanic doesn't seem to hear or notice her, so Abby calls out her name once again, louder and with a suggestion of sharpness in her tone, because - _quite frankly_ \- she is a little fed up.

 

This time Raven hears her and the brunette looks back over her shoulder, pushing the welding goggles onto her head and watches Abby approach with a half smile.

 

"Hey, Doc! What the heck are you doing out here?"

 

Abby inhales deeply, then points a deliberate glance at her wrist watch. " _Oh… I don't know…_ What would I be doing at two p.m. here, when I could be in medical, performing an examination of one of my patients? The one who was supposed to come by for a check up?"

 

In her defense Raven looks fairly stricken as it dawns on her what has gone wrong. "Oh shit, Abby. I am sorry. Completely forgot about the time. This nasty breach in the ventilation system took me longer than I expected it to."

 

Solely looking at Raven's scrunched up face, Abby's annoyance seeps away like a morning fog over forest soil come noon. Staying mad at Raven for long is something she never quite mastered very well, Abby realizes with a self-deprecating eye-roll at herself.

 

"You came all this way just to get me?" Raven asks, tugging on one of the thick gloves she is wearing.

 

With the question out in the open, Abby thoughtfully considers it for the first time. _And well, yes she did._ It took her almost fifteen minutes to find Raven in this off the charts section of the station and if Sinclair hadn't provided her three possible options to look for the mechanic, Abby would probably still be running around aimlessly - or never have found her at all. It is not altogether lost on her, that it is indeed a little odd, that she would go by herself to fetch Raven. She could have easily sent someone else instead. "Well… I didn't plan to, but when you did not show up and I could not contact you either... and nobody could tell me where you were, I just went looking. I wouldn't have needed to if you'd just showed up."

 

Raven's face lights up at this news, but Abby can't quite warm up to the mischievous gleam in Raven's eyes. "Oh… you were worried about me."

 

Despite herself, Abby feels her cheeks flare with a moderate sense of embarrassment. It would be a lie, if she said she wasn't indeed a little worried about Raven - and most likely for good reason. So many atrocious things could have happened to the mechanic, things Abby has definitely _not_ thought about as she made the decision to come here. But Raven doesn't need to know that. She is already far too cocky for her own good. _And Abby's._

"Nonsense." Abby gives her a look that hopefully conveys to Raven how terribly insufferable she is. "I was mad that you did not show up when we had an appointment, especially when I reminded you about it only yesterday. You do remember that at least, do you?"

 

At her explanation Raven's smirk grows even wider. It unsettles Abby in the most curious way.

 

"You were _definitely_ worried." Raven draws her lower lip into her mouth, before releasing it again. "No need to hide it, Abby. I think it is pretty damn cute..."

 

By now Abby is pretty convinced that the heat on her cheeks cannot be obscured anymore, not even with her tanned complexion. If the gleam in Raven's eyes is anything to go by, it has not gone unnoticed. Abby carefully clears her throat, feeling vaguely uncomfortable by her own making.

 

Even though she is a little curious as to why Raven takes such conspicuous pleasure in teasing her at every occasion she gets, Abby can't explain even less, why all those smiles, winks and playful comments even affect her at all. _Well…_ if she was less levelheaded, she would - _perhaps_ \- admit she finds Raven distractingly attractive, but then - who doesn't. _That is just a fact._ The problem, however, is that she finds herself admiring that beauty from time to time a bit too intensely for her own liking. Deep down she knows what that could mean. But then she is not insane enough to analyze that luring, yet unsettling, notion anytime soon.

 

"Are you ready to go then?" Abby asks in lieu of steering the conversation to a safer topic, preferably one that won't make her blush like a teenager with a stupid crush. If Raven notices, she doesn't comment and Abby is more than a little thankful for it.

 

"Actually, not quite." Raven points to the open wall panel in front of her. "Can you give me two minutes to finish? I need to connect this before I leave, but I can clear away the tools and so after we are done. "

 

Abby merely waves a hand. "Go ahead. It scarcely matters now anyway…"

 

"Thanks, Doc." Raven says with an appreciative smile before sliding the welding goggles back over her eyes and in a matter of moments sparks start flying in all shades of the spectrum of orange.

 

Abby withdraws with a cautious step backwards, to avoid getting scorched by renegade glimmers. She takes the time to regard Raven as she works, how her muscles in her arms and upper body ripple with the movement of the welding tool in her hands. It is a little reckless to wear nothing but a tightfitting tank top as protection of the spray of glowing embers, but then the small burning holes littering its front suggests it is Raven's go-to attire. After a minute or so Raven steps back and secures the plating back onto the wall, shuts down the wire feeder and pulls off her goggles and gloves, placing them atop of it.

 

"Just need to rewire one more circuit, and we can get going." With that Raven vanishes behind a metal arc and Abby finds herself alone in the hallway. Perplexed, she follows and only then notices an alcove in the wall. As she takes a step forwards, she can in fact make out the young mechanic in the dim space. It is just barely big enough for two people to fit - if at all. The opaque metallic gleaming walls are lined with various colored wires, blinking nodes and other electronic circuits of which Abby has no inkling whatsoever of their purpose.

 

"Practically done! "Raven calls from inside the niche, twisting her head, so she can look at Abby. "Would you mind handing me that wrench from over there, the red one on top of the toolbox?"

 

"Sure..." It takes her only a few seconds to localize the requested item and Abby walks over to retrieve it, then back to the alcove. Taking note of the hot air coming from the confined space, Abby hesitates for a moment before squeezing sidewards inside, careful not to touch any of the various electronic units embedded in the walls. After only taking two steps, her shoulder already brushes firmly against Raven's.

 

"Could you pass it to me up here?" Raven wriggles her fingers, where she is already holding a screw in one hand and some kind of connection unit in the other, hanging from the ceiling. Abby leans up and places the wrench in the taller woman's hand, who grabs the tool without letting go of the other parts. "Thanks! You are a lifesaver."

 

Despite herself Abby chuckles. "Don't I know it. "

 

As she takes a step back, her shoe gets tangled in a cable sticking out from the wall, but with her backwards momentum she is not fast enough to stop before it snaps. Involuntary, Abby tenses, expecting an electric current zipping through her that will make her skin prickle but to her own surprise and immense relief that doesn't happen.

 

What does happen though - _is not much better._

 

A door behind her slides shut with a screeching whoosh, cutting them off from the hallway. The dome lamp in the alcove and all other - blinking or otherwise - lights on the switchboards power off without a flicker of hesitation. All the while the ominous, droning noise of the energy grid shutting down rings in her ears.

 

After that, there is only fateful silence accompanied by pitch darkness. It is so silent, Abby could hear a pin drop, even though she wouldn't be capable to actually see it.

 

"Abby?" Raven's voice comes from her immediate right. Abby cringes involuntarily at her tone, significantly higher than usual. _"What did you do?"_

 

In hindsight Abby can admit she should have watched out for possible cables more closely, but she is a doctor and no engineer for a reason. Also, the niche was poorly lit in the first place. _And how can such a thin cable have such catastrophic consequences anyway?_

 

Abby has a foreboding feeling they will not make it to Raven's physical in time after all - or any of the other appointments Abby had scheduled for that day. But at least Raven is there with her, and she is not solely on her own in this minimal, constricted space.

 

That alone should be a major blessing, but Abby soon discovers _\- it is anything but._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"Abby?! Are you okay? Tell me you are okay!" Raven asks again, and Abby can feel the mechanic's breath trickle in warm gusts over her cheek as she speaks.

 

"Yes." She sucks in a heavy breath and it breaks around a laugh, blinking against the cavernous darkness. Though she understands it won't help, the sudden inability to see continues to irritate her. It never had been quite so pitch black anywhere. Even at night there are stars lightening up the sky or the faint glow of an emergency lighting in the floors. There has always been something. But now, there is just one hundred percent, devastating blackness.

 

Abby could easily laugh this off, if she wasn't so very aware how small this space is. With the illuminations out, her other senses heighten and she takes in so many little things she didn't pay attention to only a few minutes ago. Like how Raven's shoulder and arm brush against hers or how the younger woman's body heat bleeds into her own where their bodies connect. "I am fine." She says wryly, throat suddenly dry like parched paper.

 

"What happened?" Raven asks, her tone mild and less high-pitched, as if sensing Abby's distress.

 

"I..." Abby shuts her eyes, registering a second too late that it won't matter in the darkness surrounding her. But then there is a hand on her sleeve, firm and then Raven's fingers just wrap around the sturdy cotton of her lab coat. "As I was stepping back... my foot... I felt a resistance, but I couldn't stop before it gave way..." Abby finds herself rambling, but can't quite compel herself to stop. She is still shaken, her heart beats far too quickly and it's so terribly warm in there. "Whatever it was, ripped and then everything just went out... It might have been a wire, but I don't know. I didn't look down fast enough to identify it before the light switched off."

 

"Oh... okay..." Raven says , and it sounds considerate instead of reproachful like Abby kind of expected. She could kiss her for being such a flawless human being, but then that would be wildly inappropriate and the conscious thought alone has heat crawl up her neck in no time.

 

"I hazard a guess and say it must have been one of the primary lines for this section. Usually it shouldn't be lying around like that but after the Ark came down, we had to do a lot of rerouting as a measure of energy efficiency..."

 

"I am terribly sorry, Raven." Abby tells her earnestly, her voice sounding hollow in the impenetrable shadows. As Raven shifts slightly, her scent waves over and floods Abby's nostrils. It lingers in the sultry air as she can't quite put considerable distance between them. And it makes her heady and almost dizzy with the desire to lean closer, but she tries to concentrate on the conversation and not how she is so easily distracted by the younger woman's scent. "I should have been more mindful, but I didn't even..."

 

Raven's hand on her biceps gives a brief squeeze again, before letting go. "Don't be! Seriously, we will be out of here soon enough. Someone is going to miss us eventually..." Raven chuckles and Abby feels a weight drop from her shoulders at the familiar sound.

 

She is grateful that Raven isn't even mad and not blowing up on her, but finds herself unable to properly communicate that feeling without making a fool out of herself, so she merely says, "Thank you, Raven. I won't forget it next time you are late."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven scoffs, but Abby can detect the teasing note in her tone, informing her that the younger woman is not offended.

 

_"Well..."_

 

"Just say it, Abby." Raven challenges and a smile rises to her lips unbidden.

 

"You are always late. Today was no exception. You and I both know that, so when it happens again, you get a free pass." Abby says, but swiftly adds, "Once, Raven. Only once."

 

Raven's quiet laughter fills the space and the sound pulls on her heartstrings. "Yeah, yeah... okay... sounds like a reasonable deal to me, Doc."

 

Without the air circulation from the corridor the space is heating up, Abby realizes. Even with the power loss, the walls are radiating heat from all the tech installed in between them. The usually by the ventilation system controlled temperature is way off. It must already be 86° or higher in the nook and Abby wipes a fine sheen of perspiration off her brow. Without thinking about it she twists out of her lab coat, bumping into Raven ever so often while doing so until the item slips to the floor.

 

"What are you doing?" Raven's voice is so close to her ear Abby almost jumps out of her skin. She should be used to their nearness by now, but it proves to be more difficult to get used to as she would have imagined.

 

"Took my lap coat off." She says, priding herself how calm her voice sounds, even though she hasn't felt less calm in a very long time. "It is pretty warm in here, don't you think?"

 

"Yeah... it certainly is." Raven agrees, and Abby must be imagining it that Raven's words sound a little rougher than just a few seconds ago.

 

The other woman carefully clears her throat, then goes on. "It is from all the tech running through here. Even with the shutdown it will be a few hours until it cools off entirely, especially with the air ventilation system not working."

 

"Hmm..." Abby just hums noncommittally, fervently keeping her fingers crossed they won't be stuck in here for hours, not sure how she is going to handle that scenario. Even with her coat off, she still feels way to hot in her grayish Henley. She wears a thin strap top underneath, because with only the plastic drapes in medical serving as flimsy excuse for a door, it is perpetually drafty and never quite warm on a good day. But Abby is not yet at a point were she wishes to strip down to that particular piece of clothing next to one of her daughter's closest friends.

 

"So..." Abby starts talking, shifting slightly only to bump into Raven again. "What are we going to do now? Is there some way to restore the power, so we can get out of here? I do have other appointments scheduled for today."

 

"In theory I should be capable to restore the power fairly easy." Raven says, shifting again and Abby feels the mechanic's knee brush hers.

 

"And in reality?" Abby asks soberly, not appreciating the unconvinced note in the younger woman's tone.

 

"Well..." Raven begins. "In reality it's dark as fuck and I don't have any tools but an adjustable wrench."

 

"Just perfect." Abby grumbles, as the reality of the situation dawns on her. She doesn't really know what she has expected, but somehow she has thought, Raven would just do her thing and get them out of here with no fuss. Even though - deep down - she knows it is not that simple and if she could, Raven would do it.

 

"But let me have a-" Raven cuts herself off and Abby comprehends what the other woman was about to say. "...feel." Raven chuckles and the sound of it causes Abby to feel slightly more at ease. "Do you remember on which side you got stuck?"

 

"On my right." Abby says, grasping for Raven's hand in the dark before she can think better of it and presses it against the wall, to avoid possible misconceptions. The door - if one could even call it such - is behind Abby and Raven faces her directly, at least that's how Abby thinks it must be. Her sense of orientation fades more and more the longer they are in there. But then she doesn't even need to elevate her hands for them to touch to the walls on each side. _Thank the heaven's she is not claustrophobic._

 

"Alright." Raven says, pulling her hand from the wall, sliding up to capture Abby's wrist. "If the cable ripped when you stepped backwards, I assume it must have been close to the door?" Raven asks timidly, and it dawns on Abby what the younger woman is undoubtedly getting at and her pulse quickens without her consent. They will need to switch positions. And the narrowness of the alcove makes that almost impossible.

 

"That's accurate." Abby forces out, subtly trying to sound casual. "How shall we do it?"

 

"Like this." Raven murmurs and Abby is not at all prepared when Raven reduces the distance between them and presses up against her front. The heat of Raven's body against her increases tenfold and when Raven's cheek brushes against her own, Abby needs to swallow hard not to squeak.

 

"Now..." Raven says, and her breath rustles the hairs that have gone loose from her ponytail, brushing against her neck with each of the younger woman's exhales. Abby forcibly takes a deep breath, belatedly realizing that this only worsens her complex situation when her chest presses against Raven's more firmly than it at present is. _Oh god..._ "...we need to rotate about... 180 degrees so that I stand where you are standing now..."

 

If Raven's voice is hoarse when she says it. Abby chooses to ignore it. Especially with the length of Raven's entire body pressed up against her, it soon vanishes to the back of her mind. She gradually begins to turn, very conscious of Raven's hand on her waist, touching the narrow sliver of skin where her shirt ends and her pants begin.

 

Raven's shallow puffs of breath hit her cheek and Abby acutely feels each one of them like an electric current jolting through her, hitting every sensitive nerve ending without her permission. This is not happening, she thinks uneasily, trying to get her own breathing under control, before Raven notices that something is off.

 

They manage about a 90-degree turn, and Abby feels the wall hard against her back when Raven says, "Stop!" but then the sound of ripping of fabric already permeates the air.

 

"What was that?" Abby asks, clearing her constricted throat to get the desperate quality out of her voice.

 

"I am stuck." Raven says, and her breath ripples against Abby's skin hot and fast that it startles her. "Wait... Let me try to get it loose..." Then Raven's body just presses that much firmer into her and Abby into the wall behind her, and she stifles a groan when something digs into her back. "Shit! No way... My shirt got stuck onto something somewhere at the height of my shoulder blades." Raven says, her cheek now pressed tightly against Abby's."I can't reach it, can you just...?!"

 

"Sure." Abby croaks, but can't really concentrate on anything but Raven's body pressed snugly against her. Why did she think this would be a good idea? They could have just waited until someone went looking for them. Jackson would certainly-

 

"Abby?" Raven's deep voice forces her back to the present.

 

"Mhm..." Abby murmurs, not quite sure of what to say. She raises her hand to Raven's back, then pushes it in the restricted space between the other woman's body and the wall. Raven trembles when her palm makes contact, and it takes all of Abby's self-control not to whimper at the bare skin she finds there. Only when she slides her palm up higher, she encounters the remnants of Raven's tank-top that is shredded all the way down to the younger woman's waist, trying hard not to think about how Raven shifts under the touch ever so slightly.

 

She squeezes her fingers further up, her palm warm against the flawless skin between Raven's shoulder-blades, persistently trying to get the fabric off of the protruding relay from the wall, when her lips touch against something soft and warm _and oh god..._ she instantly comprehends what just happened. Raven's sharp intake of breath and how her fingers bury into the skin at her waist just confirms it.

 

Abby pulls back hastily, inadvertently knocking her head against the wall behind her in the process. _"Oh gosh... Raven I... I am..."_ She clears her throat to get the breathless note out of her tone. Her head spins and kind of hurts from where she has hit it, but the only thought running through her mind is, _I just kissed her. I just kissed Raven._ Her strangled voice drops precipitously to a lower register, but she can't quite help it. "I am... _so sorry."_

 

The longer Raven keeps silent after and does not say a word her nervousness climbs and climbs to unknown heights. Abby tries frantically to think of something else to say. But finds herself at an appalling loss for words, painstakingly aware of how her lips still tingle with the phantom touch of Raven's lips against her own. _This entire day has been nothing but a terrible mess._

 

When Raven finally speaks, her words are more deafening than her hoarse whisper could ever convey. _"Are you though?"_

 

Taken aback, the question sends Abby's mind spiraling. Before she can formulate a coherent sentence, Raven's voice rings out again and Abby feels her heart stutter, her chest expands as the words finally register.

 

"I'm not."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta cemeterycreep, who was willing to spend her free time looking this over. I couldn't be more grateful for your help, your kindness and your time. <3

 

 

"Excuse me?" Abby chokes out, voice so raspy it barely carries through the air. "What are you saying?" She has a pretty good idea what Raven is getting at, but at the same time it seems too far-fetched to be anywhere near the realm of possibility.

 

 

Raven exhales loudly and her face must be so close, Abby muses, as she can feel her every gasp trickle over her skin. Abby can't quite think logically. Her heart pounds viciously in her chest, the anticipation has her flirting with madness. Even if she doesn't quite know how she wants Raven to respond to that question. She likes Raven, sure. Apparently, likes her a little more than is good for her but taking this further than incongruous flirting is most likely nothing she should encourage. Abby finds herself holding her breath as the question hangs heavy in the air between them.

 

 

"Raven, I don't--" Abby begins, but then the younger woman's answer comes swiftly and very much inaudible as her lips press hard against Abby's. This time it is far from accidental and with glorious intention. Abby can't quite tell if it is her own sigh or Raven's whimper as they connect and Raven kisses her with a staggering urgency that has her knees go momentarily weak.

 

 

In the back of her mind alarm claxons begin to shrill loudly at her own reckless actions, deep down comprehending this thing happening between them could go downhill rather quickly. But then the doubt and insecurity nagging at her, gets swept away like footprints on the beach by an ocean's wave, as Raven's tongue flicks over her bottom lip and Abby allows herself to drown in the sensation. Her heart beats hard and fast against her ribcage and Abby realizes belatedly she can't hold on to a reality in which this is not part of the deal. The world around her fades quickly into shades of gray when the their tongues finally brush against each other in an intricate dance, sending a charge of endorphins through body, setting each and every nerve ending ablaze. A sigh of pleasure escapes from the back of her throat and Raven pulls her, firmer against herself. Abby can't summon up when she ever felt this vibrant before, this painfully alive. Surely when she was younger - before Clarke probably, but with the way Raven's hand tangles in her hair, fingertips kneading at the nape of her neck, makes her ache and throb for more, something tangible, with such startling intensity it almost frightens her.

 

 

When they break apart, Abby keeps her eyes closed out of habit, relishing the feel of their mingled breaths, wondering if her heart is going to ever stop racing. She stays in place even after Raven removes the hand from the back of her neck and suffers an instant loss when the brunette breaks the contact of their foreheads to lean back slightly.

 

"Does that answer any questions you may have had?" Raven asks, and Abby can hear the smile even despite her ragged breathing.

 

"It does." Abby murmurs, her voice sounding rough and raw as her hand finds Raven's cheek and pulls her back in for another kiss. The startled sound Raven makes gets muffled when their lips meet, turning into a quiet moan when Abby nips at her bottom lip before dipping her tongue once more into Raven's mouth.

 

 

Raven whispers, "Abby..." between kisses, and Abby is only partly cognizant of Raven's hands that have found their way beneath her shirt.

 

 

Even when Abby has come to the realization that this is something she badly wants, she is acutely aware of their only semi private location. For all she knows, she and Raven have been reported missing by either Sinclair or Jackson and someone is already on their way to get them out.

 

 

"Raven..." Abby sighs into the other woman's mouth, not yet prepared to lose the delicious pressure of Raven's lips against her own. But from the way she utters her name, Raven must grasp her intention of putting a stop to their current activities. Before Abby can add anything else, Raven's hand slips southward instead, past the waistline of jeans to boldly cup her over her panties.

 

 

A sharp intake of breath stays Abby's only reply, biting hard onto her bottom lip to not give into the whimper that desperately tries to break free.

 

 

Raven's middle finger moves back and forth over the length of her sex, finding the swollen nub that makes Abby jump despite herself.

 

 

_"Raven..."_ She gasps and can't quite decide if it is an admonishment - or an encouragement to delve deeper. When she lets herself think about it, Abby knows this is wrong, so very, very wrong but the way Raven touches her feels way too divine to stop just then. She has imagined this. Not this particular scenario, locked in an alcove during blackout, per se but she has thought about how it would feel if...

 

 

The pad of Raven's finger finds her clit, and she can't cling to a coherent thought any longer. Raven's fingers are persistent and sure against her. Abby groans in pleasure, the back of her head hitting the wall behind her with a little too much force and she is reminded of when it happened the first time, the spot still sore and smarting.

 

 

Abby trembles for reasons she cannot fathom, maybe from the overwhelming sensations the touch evokes or maybe in desperation because it is not even close enough with the barrier of thin cotton between Raven's finger and where she desperately needs it most.

 

"Just... _please...."_ She gasps and instantly feels her cheeks flare with heat at the wanton sound of her plea, relieved at last that Raven won't see it on her face in the absence of light. But with the way Raven's tongue darts out and flickers over the outline of her lower lip, she is in no position to deny that she craves this with every beat of her heart.

 

 

"Just... _what?"_ Raven breathes, dipping her tongue into Abby's mouth, but pulling back before she can greet it with her own. Abby groans in frustration, hoping against hope the other woman will indulge her.

 

 

"Please... what, Abby?" Raven rasps between open mouthed kisses, and to Abby's ears it borders on taunting, when her finger dips down to circle her entrance over her panties. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

 

Abby moans at the sheer audacity - the blatant crudeness of Raven's words. She is embarrassingly wet already. "Please." She says once more.

 

 

"I need you to tell me, Abby." Raven whispers, licking a trail over her jaw up to her ear, before sucking her earlobe into her mouth.

 

 

"Do you?" An incoherent noise leaves Abby's throat at the caress, whimpering as Raven bites down on the pliant flesh, before sucking it into her mouth again. "Tell me." She repeats, tracing the shell of Abby's ear with her tongue.

 

 

"I want..." But then Raven's mouth on her throat, leaving feather light kisses all the way down to her collarbone.

 

 

"Yes?" Raven asks in between kisses, biting down on soft flesh, sucking the pale skin into her mouth until Abby is convinced it will leave a purple mark under her ministrations, before releasing it. "What do you want me to do to you?"

 

 

"Raven..." Abby growls, unable to contain the frustration nor her need any longer. By now her underwear is rather damp and Raven must feel it beneath her fingers - Abby knows she does.

 

 

But to her great displeasure Raven only hums, "Hm?" And flickers her thumb over her clit and Abby jerks into her hand with a startled, pitiful whimper.

 

 

"Abby." Raven rasps and it sounds like a reprimand, her tone not entirely unaffected, but much more coherent than Abby cares for it to be. "Tell me." Raven demands, licking all the way up her throat to her chin, then sucks her lower lip into her mouth biting down  on the soft flesh briefly before letting go."Tell me you want me to fuck you senseless."

 

 

She can't. Everything is just too much. Raven's body is so tightly against her own, her hand buried in the depths of her pants, tormenting her to the brink of pleasure filled insanity. Abby can't even form a coherent thought to analyze what is going on. She wants Raven. She always kind of did. But it has been years since she has been with anyone and Raven's touch is just so deliciously different from the way Jake's ever was. The sheer arousal coursing through her at this very moment stuns her - tears her insides apart with its raw intensity.

 

 

"Touch me." Abby forces out, desperately hoping it will be enough. "Please, just touch me."

 

 

_"Where?"_ Raven asks, nipping the skin on her throat with lips and teeth, hard enough that Abby whimpers, and is sure she will find another mark there come tomorrow.

 

 

"Jesus, Raven!" Abby groans, desperate and not caring anymore about... "Just fuck me already."

 

 

As soon as the words tumble from her lips, Raven's mouths find hers in a hungry kiss that makes her knees go weak. When the younger woman's tongue slips into her mouth once more, her fingers finally slip beneath the elastic of Abby's panties and enters her in one slick thrust. Abby's back arches like a bow and she keens.

 

 

"I love that you're so wet for me." Raven gushes, adding a second finger and Abby's breath breaks over a whimper.

 

 

With each thrust of Raven's hand, Abby moans into her mouth and Raven swallows it with perverse pleasure, teasing and nipping while her fingers sink in deeper. A hand comes up and lifts one of her legs up to curl around Raven's waist, and Abby feels herself getting closer to oblivion. The pain on her back, where she feels the relays digging into her skin, combine with the pleasure of Raven's fingers pushing in and pulling out, a thumb hitting her clit at every push, forces Abby over the edge far sooner than she cares to admit. A myriad of stars blossom behind her eyelids and she can't even kiss Raven back as her orgasm takes her captive, her body straining like a bow then shivers herself away on Raven’s fingers as waves of pleasure trickle through her like electric currents of pure, startling bliss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It is only a few minutes later when Sinclair gets them out and the power back on and Raven is just quick enough to not get caught with her hand down Abby's pants as the door panel slides back open. Sinclair gives them both a highly amused grin, and Abby doesn't even want to think about how she looks right now, blinking against the bright light in the corridor.

 

Abby slips out of the alcove as soon as she can, discreetly closing the button of the pants before she steps out, desperately hoping Sinclair hasn't noticed that particular detail. But then Raven's shirt is shredded in the back, her hair mussed - and Abby believes the odds might be in her favor. He is still chuckling heartily as he strides off soon after, leaving Raven to clean up the mess on her own.

 

"Well that was fun..." Abby quips breathlessly and at Raven's suggestive eyebrow raise feels her cheeks warm despite herself. Goddammit.

 

Raven is still in the alcove, smirking and Abby can feel an altogether different kind of heat settle within her just looking at her disheveled like this. The younger woman is about to reply as she steps out, but then her foot taps against something. The small a cylindrical object skids over the floor and Raven follows it and bends down to pick it up. "Uh... what's this?"

 

Abby nibbles her lip, trying not to laugh out loud as she recognizes it fairly easy. "It looks suspiciously like my penlight."

 

"Your penlight?!" Raven eyes go comically wide. _"Doctor Griffin..._ If I didn't know any better I would think you withheld it on purpose..."

 

Abby moistens her lips, snatching the penlight out of Raven's hand and stows it back into her pocket. "Hm... you'll never know, now will you?" She winks mirthfully and starts walking down the corridor towards Medical.

 

Raven stares after her with an incredulous expression. "Come on! You have to tell!"

 

Abby turns to her once more before rounding the corner. "You can always try and _make me._ "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a Christmas fic, which I was planning on posting instead of this, but I finished this earlier, so there you have it.I should be posting all chapters in relative quick succession. Hope everyone had a lovely holiday season! Any feedback would be - as always - very much appreciated!


End file.
